The Dark Side of the Rainbow
by BittersweetlyYours
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Yusuke and co. think of ways of waht ot do with Hiei in his * condition.* h
1. Default Chapter

Hi Japime gurl here, trying my luck on YYH fan fiction. So please be kind, since this is my 1st YYH fanfic. Anyway, I 'm making some ground rules, sorry. First, I will fix the pairings to you, the reader, and likings except I Do NOT do Keiko/ Yusuke. Why you ask, I do not have anything against her. It's just I feel the main character should get paired up with some one who at least understands spirit energy. Besides how long could she last, with Yusuke being a demon and she, a human? Also, you flame I will not hesitate to delete.  
Pairings for Yusuke  
  
Hiei/ Yusuke  
  
Oc/ Yusuke  
  
Catalina (will appear next eppie)/ Yusuke  
  
Kurama / Yusuke  
Pairings for Kurama  
  
Yusuke/ Kurama  
  
Hiei / Kurama  
  
Botan / Kurama  
  
Keiko/ Kurama  
  
Yukina (?)/ Kurama  
Pairings for Hiei  
  
Kurama / Hiei  
  
Yukina/ Hiei  
  
Yusuke/ Hiei  
  
Keiko/ Hiei  
  
Botan/ Hiei  
Pairings for Kwuberra  
  
Botan/ Kwuberra  
  
Keiko/ Kwuberra  
  
Yukina/ Kwuberra  
Pairings for Yukina  
  
Kwuberra/ Yukina  
  
Hiei/ Yukina  
  
Kurama / Yukina  
Pairings for Koenma  
  
Botan/ Koenma  
  
Genkai (?)/ Koenma  
Well anyway those are the pairings. Should I add Gin in here? Also can some one tell me, how Yusuke is a demon, or how he became one? So review and VOTE! I do not own YYH, never will. 


	2. Yusuke

15 REVIEWS, I GOT 15 REVIEWS!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!! Anyway, the pairings are still going on, SO VOTE! I am also adding a Koenma/ Hiei, oc/Hiei, oc/ Yusuke, and oc/ Kurama, for Rose Throne, AoiHyou, Red, and Black Dragon. So I MUST give a shout out to Rose Throne for her fic "Suicide" which is an awesome fic. If you haven't read it, please do. Also here's the scoop on the character Catalina, she's a demon (Duh.) who is "interested" and "amused" by the Spirit Detective. But she's on the bad guys side. She will be appearing in this chapter. It's something different. I do not own YYH. There I said, err wrote it.  
  
Chapter 2(well the 1st chapter wasn't much of a chapter * shrugs *  
  
~ Yusuke~  
  
~ How did I get into this mess~ (A/n person's thoughts in this case Yusuke's) replied our favorite Spirit Detective as he approached a worn down building that has seen better days. A condemned warehouse, which Time did a number on, a demon's fantasy, at the bad part of town down town. ~ Just great, where's that idiot when you need him? ~ He was here for a mission; basically it was the old meet-me-here-or- everyone-you-know-will-die gag. And so here he was, and as for the others they "conveniently" forget to tell him. So he dragged it out of Botan, so Kurama was somewhere in America with his mother visiting some relative, Kuwabara was somewhere with Yukina at the other end of Japan, on some "tour" and as for Hiei, who knows. So here he was.  
  
He pushed through the door, sitting on a crate was a demon, and he didn't need Kuwabara's spirit awareness to see that. Silver eyes with black hair in a ponytail, wearing the classic white tank top with black slacks. He looked semi-normal with you counted the pointed ears, claws, and the fact he had light blue skin.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
" Niyx is the name, and welcome to my humble home."  
  
" So we call me instead of the old come-and-beat-the-living-shit-out of-me?"  
  
"I'm much more civilized then those other demons, so spirit detective are you ready?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Why for the challenge, the fight, the rush." "I'm always ready."  
  
"Good, Yusuke." He began to smirk." Because it's been decades since I had a good challenge."  
  
"So are we going to fight?"  
  
"Not now. Not with me. But with my friend."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Because you're not strong enough, but you will be. After my little *tests*, then the real fun can began."  
  
"Not strong enough. SPIRIT GUN!!!!!!" A blast of blue energy headed towards Niyx, as Niyx knocked it away like it was nothing.  
  
" Not strong enough, but soon we can have our fight. Oh what a fight it will be."  
  
"Just for a fight? Why go to all this trouble?"  
  
"Simple really, Koenma actually did a good job deciding on you as Spirit Detective, you have potential to be something great. Other demons couldn't put up fight half of what you put up, even if their life depended on it. Most of the time it does. So I want a good challenge, and I will have it, but as for now you * play * with Sparks." Smoke lingered over the area as a 5'9 demon with blond spikes and ice blue eyes appeared.  
  
"Sparks right?" The demon smiled, as it charged at Yusuke, Yusuke dodged and counter attacked with a bone crunching punch. Sparks doubled over and Yusuke continued the assault, with an uppercut to the head. As Yusuke was going for the finish with his Super Elbow Drop, lightening escaped Sparks' fists creating a barrier. Sending Yusuke back, ad fell to the ground.  
  
"Great, he controls lightening." Yusuke mumbled remembering a certain Saint Beast and some Storms of Torment." You can't multiply can you?"  
  
"No, but I can do this." Replied Sparks as lightening escaped his fists hitting Yusuke. "You see it makes no difference, far distance I can hit you, close combat you meet my personal barrier. Either way you lose."  
  
"I don't know about that.SPIRIT GUN!!" The blast speed toward Sparks ' barrier and got caught in it. With a twist of his hand, Sparks send it back as Yusuke. Yusuke sidestepped it, but it wasn't fast enough as it hit his right shoulder. "That's got to hurt." ~ only one shot. ~ Yusuke charged Sparks, hitting his barrier head on. Lightening running through his body, he pulled through his barrier. His left hand bursting through the barrier, as he fought trying not to scream.  
  
"All that work, and you can only get your hand through." Sparks laughed as more lightening spun around him, hitting Yusuke. Yusuke slid back several inches, but rammed against the barrier, his left hand entered the barrier. And he continued to press foreword, despite the burning pain in his chest. He broke through the barrier, took aim, and fired a "SPIRIT GUN" straight at Sparks' head. Yusuke sighed as he fell on his knees, next to the body of Sparks.  
  
Smoke appeared around the once living Sparks, being replaced by another demon.  
  
"Great, what now?" This demon, or demonness, was a girl with red hair that fell down her back in waves, with cat-like emerald eyes, complete with the black cat ears and tail. She smiled.  
  
"Well done, Detective."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Catalina, and I am very impressed by your fight." She paused, as Yusuke raised his hands in position for his spirit gun. " Now we can't have nay of that." She waved her hand, said a simple chant.  
  
"What did you do!"  
  
"Just a simple immbolizing spell. Can't let you blow my brains out."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Want, I don't want anything. Do however think, you could be some use to us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Why the rest of us, I see you met Niyx."  
  
"There's more?"  
  
"Why of course. And I want you to join us."  
  
"Why me, there are others." "No one else matches your potential with your power, you can rule over Spirit World."  
  
"What about Kurama, Hiei, or Kuwabara?"  
  
"The human, never. Kurama maybe, but he's too human, he would never mass murder anyone. And as for Hiei, he would be a good choice, if it weren't for his weakness. His strongest technique, Dragon of the Dark Flame, can't be produced with out his third eye. Take that away and he's just a fire demon. And Akira is a water mage, not a good combo. Besides I wouldn't ruin his revenge. However you, are ruthless, so you are my choice."  
  
"If I refuse?"  
  
"Not a wise choice. The only thing that stops you from achieving your true power is your friends." She spat out that word. Yusuke raised an eyebrow. " Poor Detective he wastes his energy trying to protect his * friends * and they don't know a thing about him."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Really, all the know about you is your name, age, and you like fighting. What about everything else. Allies, yes. Accomplices, yes. Friends, never. So join me, I won't bite."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"I'm positive. So don't refuse, or else."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
She grinned as she lifted Yusuke's chin, who still couldn't move. Then she passionately kissed him, using her other hand to hold his head, kissing him harder. Then she let go, with a "Goodbye me Detective." Leaving Yusuke still standing there, with only one word could describe what went through his head. That word was: SHIT!  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else  
  
"Amused Catalina?"  
  
"Very, Niyx." He turned to Akira. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I will be, I have been waiting for this a long time, but that Spirit Detective can not interfere."  
  
"Don't worry, a little spell here and there, and he will be to sick to get out of bed." Catalina replied, to Akira. His amber eyes gleamed, as he pulled a hand through his greased wavy dark hair.  
  
" Now for the other two." Niyx said.  
  
"Don't sweat it, I'll take Kurama and the human won't be much of a fight." Said Rika. Her short blond hair and Azure eyes dancing in the sun. She raised a dagger, " Fighting Kurama should be interesting, I'll have fun."  
  
"Just don't kill him, we need him." Niyx turned to Akira." How long are you going to drag this out."  
  
"As long as I can, I want my revenge to be bitter sweet." Niyx shrugged.  
  
Next Chapter: Something is after Hiei, and he can't use Dragon of the Dark Flame.  
  
Well that's it. What did you think? Anyway, the leading couples are Yusuke/ Hiei (vice versa, which I strongly support, but you guys decide), Kurama/ Hiei (vice versa), and Kurama/ Yusuke (vice versa). There's been some Yukina/ Kuwabera, and even Keiko/ Kuwabera. So KEEP ON VOTING!  
  
Anyway, people are asking about why not Yusuke/ Keiko fics. As I said, I don't hate her, but I don't like her either. So I won't any of that. And the Keiko/ Hiei, or Kurama/ Keiko stuff. I was asked to put that up by a friend. Wasn't my choice.  
  
Last but not least, I'm doing the whole she-bang. Not the I-love-you stuff, but the -how-I-fell-in-love-with-you stuff. Well enough of my ramblings. Ja ne. P.S. I messes up I spelled Kuwabera and Gin wrong last chapter. GOMEN! Thanks Rose Throne, Black Dragon, and Wolf Demon Akari. BYE! 


	3. Vengence

Hello my lovely readers, first off I want to thank these special reviewers who reviewed my story ( duh.). You made my day. Thank you: The Black Rose, Red, Vicious, Rose Throne (please read her story, rated R), Arach, Wolf Demon Akari, Ana, Silent Sage, Black Dragon, Trigger Happy Linging, AoiHyou, Chrissy, and Ruri. So anyway, basically, YOU ROCK!  
So far, Hiei/ Kurama are winning, then Hiei/ Yusuke, Kurama/ Yusuke, Kurama/ Botan, Yukina/ Kuwabara, and last but not least Koenma/ Botan. ARGH! I can't decide whether to do a Hiei/ Kurama (vice versa), Hiei/ Yusuke (vice versa), or Yusuke/ Kurama (vice versa) it's TOO HARD! So please help me out. But you can guess, by these votes, there will be some yaoi. In this case, Shounen- Ai. Don't like it, don't read it.  
This fic, though I try hard not to, might be centered- around Yusuke and Hiei. And no, I'm not obsessed with Hiei. These two just happen to be my favorite characters, in order. Sorry. We have a weird cat girl who wants Yusuke to join them, and a demon ready for battle. You can expect some blood, betrayal, and all that good stuff. While for our favorite 3-eyed spike haired demon, has a run in with his past. A certain "friend" wants revenge.  
Last reminder: I'm going by the dubbed Anime on Cartoon Network, I just recently been collecting Shonen Jump, so if I'm not up to date please tell me. From what I understand from the show, only Keiko has ever been inside Yusuke's new house. I'm going to leave it at that. I'm adding an angst touch here. Yep, no one but Keiko knows about Yusuke's mom. What I am doing is exactly how Catalina stated; the "gang" is only together for missions. It's all-good. Who's smarter Kuwabara or Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh? State your reasons.  
  
Vengeance  
"Are you sure you told him here, Kuwabara?" Asked Kurama, who recently arrived back Japan, a couple of hours ago. Around him, was Kuwabara glaring at his watch, perhaps hoping it would melt. And of course, Hiei who was in a tree, just stared upwards. He was hugging one knee, while letting the other one hanging off a branch. He seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"Kuwabara have you seen Yusuke?" Keiko questioned.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"That jerk, stood me up on a date. He promised he would be there."  
  
Kuwabara gasped, ran to the nearest phone booth, and took out a phone book.  
  
"Baka, what are you doing?" Hiei jumped from his tree, and walked over to us.  
  
"Calling Urameshi." Kuwabara dialed the phone number and a very sober (Surprise) Atsuko answered the phone. Kuwabara was speaking so loud, that the threesome were "eavesdropping".  
  
"Is Urameshi there?"  
  
"Yes, however he's sick."  
  
Kuwabara laughed. "Probably using that as an excuse for skipping out on Keiko."  
  
"Normally yes, but he has a fever of 104. If you want proof, come here and see. Though Yusuke is being a bit more than grumpy." Some curses were added in the background. "Make that very grumpy."  
  
Kuwabara headed toward his "gang". "We're going to Urameshi's. I the great Kuwabara will lead us there."  
  
"Do you even know the way?" Hiei asked.  
"Of course." Keiko and Kurama sweat dropped, as Hiei growled out a "dim wit" response.  
  
"I know the way." Said Botan who suddenly appeared, scaring Kuwabara. He shrugged it off, saying he was acting.  
  
"So spill why are you four looking for Yusuke?"  
  
"Well we were suppose to meet him, but more importantly why he skipped out on Keiko. The sick excuse is the oldest trick in the book."  
  
"Oh, he's sick?"  
  
"That's what his mom said."  
  
"I hope he didn't get sick from that mission." She turned to Keiko" I'm sorry it's my fault, Yusuke didn't show. He had a mission."  
  
"A mission?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"A demon by the name of Niyx called him, saying he would destroy anyone Yusuke cared about if he didn't have a meeting with Yusuke. And since none of you were available at the time, Yusuke went alone. This demon, he wanted to test Yusuke's what should I say, abilities."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for, let's go see Urameshi." Kuwabara stated.  
  
"Wait Botan, you said this demon called him?" Kurama questioned. She nodded.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"It's strange" Kurama confessed." Usually demons take hostages, or go on rampages, but never call. This one is different."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Baka. Kurama's saying this demon smarter then your average."  
  
"Precisely. This one is civilized, much more intelligent then the ones we have face." There was a long silent pause.  
  
"Well let's go visit Urameshi's." Face-fault anime style.  
  
"Idiot. Didn't you hear a word, he said?"  
  
"Of course I did. I think. He said this demon's smarter. But he can't beat the great Kuwabara." Botan and Keiko sweat dropped.  
  
With Keiko and Botna leading the way, they were only one block from Yusuke's house. When from the shadows came cultivated humans attacking Kuwabara as he tried to free Keiko form the mass attacking her. Meanwhile Kurama was having the same dilemma saving Botan, while Botan was wildly knocking off heads with her oar. Hiei was busy with a few minions who were far stronger than the cultivated humans. But with is sword, he made quick work.  
  
"Still the best demon who ever handled a sword." A taunting voice echoed. ~ No. It can't be. It can't be him. There's no way. ~ Akira stepped from the shadows. His way greased hair pulled tight in a ponytail, while his Amber eyes glared intensely at Hiei. "It's been a while." He taunted.  
  
"Akira didn't except to see you alive."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I usually expect my victims to stay dead." Akira drew a sword and charged Hiei; the two were caught in a sword fight. It seemed a tie, but Hiei clearly had the upper hand. He knocked away Akira's sword. As Hiei prepared to launch the final blow, Akira caught him off guard with a sword made of ice. The ice shattered, but not before Hiei's sword fell out of his grasp.  
  
Hiei glared and fired fire from his fingertips. Akira smirked and waved his index finger. Making a sound with his tongue. As the fire approached Akira, Akira raised his hand as a tidal wave extinguished the flames. "You see Hiei, I have improved."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I have become a water mage"  
  
Hiei tried another assault of heat. But move after move, Akira matched him in every way. Hiei knocked Akira into the ground with a wave of speed. Not doing too much damage. Some bleeding, but Akira taunting stopped.  
  
Meanwhile Kurama saved Botan, and Rika stepped up to fight him. Her blond hair seemed to shine, as her Azure eyes glowed with excitement. Kurama unleashed his Rose Whip, which she gracefully dodged. She summoned a sickle and swung it at Kurama, who dodged it easily. While dodging Kurama who took the offensive, she looked back at the human who just finished destroying the cultivated humans. She snapped her fingers, one of her loyal minions appeared. Kurama saw his chance while she distracted, and attacked.  
  
The Rose Whip attached itself to her wrist, blood flowing. Kurama pulled harder, the blood flow increased. Rika broke the whip in half with her sickle. " Shouldn't get distracted from the task at hand." Kurama merely stated. She smirked, as she took the offensive. Unfortunately for her, there were bushes around their fighting area. Weeds grew tall, and bounded her. Kurama knocked the sickle out of her hand. "Don't under-estimate me fox!"  
  
Rika lifted her hand; the sickle rose and attacked the weeds. Kurama's Spirit Energy grew as he put more effort into those plants. More weeds grew, along with roses. The thorns tighten around her, as Kurama slashed her sickle into pieces with his Rose Whip. He left her there, as he felt one of their owns energy fading.  
  
Hiei smirked at the look on Akira's face; he brutally assaulted Akira with his speed. Akira laid there unmoving, Hiei rose and prepared his Dragon of the Dark Flame.  
  
"You know, what's wrong with the Darkness Technique?" Akira asked. Hiei focused on the power he was gathering in his Jagan. Akira pulled out an orb, and began to chant. It sounded as though he was speaking 3 languages at the same time, 3 demon languages. Dark energy poured from the depths of Spirit World, as in entered Hiei's right hand. He smirked as he shouted "Dragon of the Dark Flame!"  
  
Akira just stood there; the orb glowed in front of him, a red color. It levitated and sucked the Dragon of the Dark Flame inside. Like a black hole. Then it returned to a pale white color. " I hope that's not your best move, if it is you're out of luck."  
"What happened?"  
  
Akira grinned darkly." Simple. My orb of reflection sucked up your dragon." He patted it. "Now watch this." The orb once again glowed red, as it levitated in the air several inches. The Dragon of Dark Flame reappeared and hissed at Hiei. Then Akira raised his left hand, icicles in his hand. The dragon changed from its original black color to blue. But its strength was cut in half.  
  
"Why do that? It was strong enough already."  
  
Blue Spirit Energy surrounded him, as it healed all his wounds. "My new improved dragon heals me automatically and I have complete control over it. Do you like?" He pointed towards Hiei. "ATTACK!"  
  
Hiei stared at that once his dragon as it charged him. True it was weaker than usual, but most of his spirit energy was down the drain. If it hit him head on, he was as good as dead. He sprinted, hoping to escape it. Akira merrily pointed right and the dragon followed. He wasn't kidding it was under his complete control.  
  
There was only one choice, hit it head on. Hiei sprinted again, trying to buy some time. He landed behind Akira and created a shield of fire protecting himself. Pouring dark and fire-like energy around him. It was his only defense. Akira was manically laughing, at Hiei's struggle.  
  
The dragon, turned around. It's sights set on Hiei. It attacked at full speed; its ice-cold eyes seemed to laugh at him. ~ So this is how it all ends. ~ It was within inches of attacking the shield. ~ I hope this works~ Akira screamed, "Kill it, I want to see Hiei's corpse! "  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Next chapter: Hiei faces some trouble, along with Kuwabara. And Hiei's Jagan his heavily damaged? And Koenma finds their enemies profiles. What becomes of our heroes?  
That's it. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Anyway please review, vote couples, and vote who's smarter Joey vs. Kuwabara. State your reasons. Luv ya. Bye! 


	4. Attack of the Dragons

I'm here with the 3rd chapter (1st one didn't count) am facing some "technical " difficulties. Such as: many of you reviewers, not all, but many, want Hiei/ Kurama. But there's the problem, if I do that, who will I pair up with Yusuke. And no one answered my Question: Joey Wheeler vs. Kuwabara? Please have the decency to answer.  
I don't own YYH; all I own is this plot.  
~ Attack of the Dragons ~  
Kwuabara stood there ready to take on any one who opposed him. He had to save Keiko. Urameshi would kill him, if he didn't. Besides she was pretty cute, if she wasn't already taken. That guy gets all the luck. It's not fair. He shook his head, what about Yukina? He smirked, there was no way he could forget her. If only he could live in the Ice World. He would find a way, mo matter what. But first, save Keiko  
He slashed through the veg heads with his Spirit Sword. Through experience, in that Four Saint Beast Castle, the faster he kills them the better. As he finished, killing the last cultivated "human." He glanced around Kurama had disappeared from sight.  
"Pathetic human, this won't take long." Said a figure, who was nothing special. Just the average 6 foot, well built, huge ego, who will probably beat me into the concrete look, and bad attitude. Yep, today would be fun. He had long black hair down in braids, blue eyes, and was shirtless. Using his spirit energy, he powered up his sword, causing it to double in length.  
Kuwabara did the same with his Spirit Sword. They sword fighted ( Is that a word?) for a while. Neither winning or loosing, it was for fun. Amusement. Then it turned serious, as the battle turned fierce, but Kwuabara knocked the sword out of his hand.  
"Give up and I won't have to kill a runt like you." Kwubara simply stated.  
The figure stood and tackled Kwuabara, catching him off guard. His Spirit Sword disappeared. The figure created black orbs of energy at Kuwabara, rapidly. While Kwuabara avoided most, but one hit him in the stomach. Searing pain followed.  
"You're strong for a human, I'll give you that much." More black orbs of Spirit Energy followed. Kwuabara pulled out his Spirit Sword, deflecting the attack at the figure.  
The figure smirked, as cords of Spirit Energy wrapped around Kuwabara. Kuwabara easily broke through them, as the charged ready to slash the figure. The figure grabbed Kuwabara wrist, as the broken cords re-wrapped around his other limbs. He twisted Kuwabara's wrist, with Kuwabara screaming.  
"You're the toughest human I have ever fought. You should be proud." Another twist. "You know I can break you hand, if I keep on twisting. Wonder if I can pull it off." More searing pain. Then Kuwabara began to laugh.  
"What is so funny?"  
Kuwabara laughed harder. " You're an idiot." He began, as he summoned his Spirit Sword with his other hand, slicing the cords, and the figure to bits.  
Then Kurama burst through a forest. "Kwuabara are you alright?"  
"Um. Yeah, why wouldn't' t I be?"  
"Someone's Spirit Energy is draining and fast. Where's Hiei?"  
"I don't know, but don't worry. The shrimp can take care of himself." As soon as Kuwabara said that, his face paled. 'Let's go find him."  
Meanwhile, Hiei was preparing for the impact of his once Dragon of the Dark (ness) flame. The dragon came in contact with is flame wall, the dragon and the flame wall seemed to be extinguished each other out. The dragon was half way gone, but so was Hiei's flame wall. In its place was steam. Akira noticed it, as he snapped his fingers turning the dragon into blue energy, then adding his own Spirit Energy to the once dragon.  
Hiei felt his eyes widened. The "dragon" was a whole lot stronger. It broke threw his defenses. Hitting him force. His vision blurred. Everything seemed to be spinning. However something in his gut, screamed at him not to yell. Not to give Akira the satisfaction of hearing his pained screams. Easier said then done. Blinding pain rippled through his body, it felt like his insides were on fire.  
Voices. He couldn't see. But there were voices. Akira's voice. Not good. He tried to get up, but gravity wasn't on his side. The difference between getting up and actually getting up made itself clear. He again tried to get up, with much more luck this time and stood. His clothes were torn; most of his black cloak took the hit. He wasn't hurt bad. But he felt weak. Why?  
Then he noticed. The dragon wasn't after him, but his Jagan. Most of his power was gone. Akira will pay, pay very dearly. He glared as Akira smirked in amusement. Hiei muttered "Bastard," under his breath.  
"Very colorful vocabulary Hiei." Akira said coolly. He held out his orb or Reflection, it glowed and more dragons appeared. A lot more. Dozens of them hovered.  
"What's the matter Hiei, you look pale. "  
"How? "  
"Oh, it's real simple. I'm dividing the energy you put in creating your dragon into sections, thus creating these dragons. I could create hundreds, and I have complete control over all of them. You remember the drill. If you try to create your flame shield, I'll just give my dragons a helping hand."  
Hiei despite the odds, created a stronger flame shield. Akira just smirked, as the dragons became energy, and he was powering them up, they surrounded Hiei. With more energy output they broke the barrier on all sides. His body was thrown into 12 different directions, till it fell from the sky landing in the street. Hiei struggled to get up, but it was too late. The last sound he head was Akira's monotone laughter. As everything went black.  
Next chapter: What lies for Hiei? As he is at Akira's mercy. Will Kurama and Kwuabara save him? Or will they be too late?  
That's it. What did you think? Please review and answer the question, Joey Wheeler versus Kuwabara who would win, in a battle of wits and fists. 


	5. Lasting results

Heh. I'm back with the 4th edition to The Dark Side of the Rainbow and yes there is a reason why it is called that. I thank you all for the support. * smiles * Recap: last time we left our favorite "unconscious " fire demon at the "unconscious" mercy of Akira's what happens next? Guess you have to find out on your own. I am evil. Please enjoy.  
Akira smirked as he approached the unconscious from of Hiei. Very pleased. He grabbed Hiei up by the hair and whispered, "Next time we fight, it will be to the death. Be prepared if you want to protect your sister or I will kill her. And enjoy it." Hiei flinched slightly. Akira dropped him, that little threat did its job. Next time the battle would be intense. And since it was a battle to the death, he would not have it any other way. A frown reached his lips that had been too easy. Why?  
  
Then he sharply turned his head as he sensed someone else's presence, he growled and mentally cursed. Akira ran toward his other teammate. He chuckled lightly as Rika glared. Though it was hard to see her glare though the rose bushes. His finger touched a rose and the rose bushed turned to ice. Rika broke through the frozen flowers. \  
  
"What's up?" Rika replied in a happy tone. Her face turned serious as she saw Akira's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Akira turned to face her and said," Some one had interfered."  
  
"Oh. Niyx won't be pleased."  
  
"Don't I know it." And they both disappeared.  
Meanwhile in the Makai  
Catalina growled as she angrily stomped her foot, glaring at everything as if hoping it would melt. "Kuso."  
  
Niyx walked up to her. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue." He said in a singsong tone.  
  
"Now is not the time for your stupid jokes. We have a problem."  
  
"Problem?" His tone went dead serious.  
  
"Remember Sparks."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How long does it take before his attacks were off?"  
  
"About 2 hours."  
  
"It's been half a day."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You heard me. Some one has interfered and created a complex spell to put the detective in pain. Also causing a certain sickness to keep the detective in bed longer than I intended. So he's really sick now. They also did a spell on Hiei."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"He was beaten so easily. The orb of reflection does not posses that much power. Some one deliberately used a spell to drain Hiei of his Spirit Energy. And used it against him."  
  
"Can you counter attack these spells?"  
  
"Hai. But it will take time. These are very complicated spells. " She turned on a heel. " I don't like this. We might have to help them. This new enemy of ours is no amateur." Then she left. Leaving Niyx to his thoughts.  
  
A goblin with a blue robe and red claws headed toward the fallen fire demon, a dark grin played on his mouth. Checking to see if his prey was still unconscious he placed immobilized wards on the fire demon's wrists and ankles. Hiei began to stir, but the smirk never wavered from the goblins lips it just got wider. Tilting Hiei's head he opened the Jagan, then he drove his claws into it.  
  
{Okay it would be very evil if I ended here. Luckily I'm not going to}  
  
The first thing Hiei noticed was he couldn't move. Something bounded him to the ground. Deciding to act asleep he got a better look his enemy. A goblin. Humph. Though he couldn't move he felt the goblin lift his head. What is he doing? Shit.The next thing Hiei felt was incredible blinding searing pain. He let out screams not from his voice, but his Jagan. It was crying, tear gems that bleed red dropped rapidly on to the ground. It couldn't get any worse.  
  
He was drowning in pain. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! Hiei repeatly mentally cursed as the pain intensified. The claws dug deeper into his third eye. And then he realized why the Jagan was crying. Not because of the claws. The jagan protected itself against that. But because the claws reaped poison. His head was pounding as his breathing became ragged. It was too much for him to take. It consumed him as he fell toward unconscious once again.  
  
As the goblin went for the kill, a whip made of thorns wrapped itself over his wrist, before slicing it off. He turned to run only to find a sword made of spirit energy thrusted through his stomach. Kuwabara watched as the goblin fell before swinging Hiei over his shoulder. Kurama winced as he saw the state Hiei's Jagan was in. The background of the eye was a deep mournful red and the pupil was a light green.  
  
"Where to now?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I guess to Uramehsi's."  
  
"I'll go get some herbs to cue the poison." And Kurama took of toward the forest. Then Botan and Keiko finally wonder Kuwabara.  
  
"Thank you for waiting." Botan began till she saw Hiei. The three of them walked toward Yusuke's with Keiko's directions they made it there in ten minutes. Kuwabara rang the doorbell when he received no answer. He opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked. After flipping a switch he found Yusuke on a bed. With a pale and flushed face. "Well Kuwabara what do I owe the honor of your presence?"  
  
Kuwabara snorted and placed Hiei on the couch. " So you're really sick." Yusuke gave him a look that screamed duh. "What happened? " as he pointed toward Hiei.  
  
"We were attacked. I don't know what happened to shorty. We found him like that. Also Kurama went to get some herbs. "  
  
Kuwabara glanced around, "Where's your mom?"  
  
Yusuke sighed, "Where else? At the bar. Let's just say she won't be winning Mother of the Year any time soon."  
  
"Well they me about this mission you had yesterday." Yusuke told him the details leaving Catalina out for specific reasons. Kurama walked through the door and headed toward the kitchen with the herbs. He knows where Yusuke lives, OK . The Keiko said something about been late for something and left. Botan went into the kitchen to help Kurama. Kuwabara found a chair to lie in. Yusuke moved over so Hiei could be placed on the left side of the bed.  
  
Kurama placed two cups of tea in front of Yusuke. "Here."  
  
"I'm not touching it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Its tea. I don't drink that stuff."  
  
Kurama bit his lip and replied," It will help you get your strength back."  
  
"You're not going to leave alone till I say yes."  
  
"Hai." Yusuke sighed as he picked up the glass cup and brought it to his lips. Kuwabara reached for the second cup, but Kurama grabbed his arm back. Stating it was for Hiei when he woke up. He handed Kuwabara a coke instead. Botan left and decided to report to Koenma. Yusuke fell asleep ten minutes later.  
  
"Hey Kurama. Why didn't you want me to drink that tea? Did you put something in it?"  
  
"Guilty as charged."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Just some sleeping herbs."  
  
"You drugged him?"  
  
"You could say that. I think Yusuke's injuries are greater than he lets on. Would you fetch me the first aid kit." Kuwabara nodded and raced toward the other side of the apartment. He was back in 5 minutes with the kit. Kurama carefully walked sneakily to Yusuke's bed, determined not to wake up Yusuke. He placed Yusuke's head onto his shoulders and took off his shirt. His eyes slightly widen at the burn marks on the younger boy's chest.  
  
He shrugged it off as he removed some Neosporin on the burn marks, then bandaging Yusuke's chest. He replaced Yusuke's shirt and put Yusuke back on his pillow. Kurama noticed Hiei stirring and saw Hiei's gaze on him. Hiei tried to get up, but stumbled, Kurama caught him. "Um. Hiei there's a problem."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Your Jagan has been heavily damaged."  
  
Well that's it please review and Ja ne 


	6. Plans

Hi. Gomen I haven't updated in a while. * Puts hand behind head and laughs sheepishly* But..here's your new chapter hot off the press. I have already decided the pairings it will be a surprise. 1) It would ruin the plot, and you will catch on later, 2) Most of you will flame me for my choice. But I think it's a kawaii couple, that happen to be appearing all over. On with the story. I do not own YYH!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
"Hiei, your jagan has been heavily damaged."  
  
Hiei gave Kurama a questioning look. "What?"  
  
" The demon inserted some powerful venom into your Jagan. I removed most of it, but not all of it. It left damaging results. Such as you won't be able to use it for Dragon of the Darkness Flame."  
  
"Tough luck, shrimp." Replied Kuwabara. Hiei stayed silent.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Asked Botan, who was floating on her oar back from reporting to Koenma with a file in her hand.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Kurama.  
  
"Well obviously Hiei can't be on his own, not with this new enemy after him. Plus his injuries. Koenma has ordered one of us take him in."  
  
"He's not staying at my place no way."  
"No one was talking to you, Kuwabara."  
  
"Well he could stay at my house, I suppose."  
  
"Thank you, Kurama."  
  
"No." Said Hiei with the I-am-right-here-just-in-case-you-forgot look on his face.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't need your hospitality or pity, fox."  
  
"Hiei", Botan said trying to reason," I'm sure Kurama wouldn't do that."  
  
"Shows how much you know." Hiei told.  
  
"And what about me. Did you total forget about me?"  
  
"It's a ghost! " Kuwabara turned around and met Yusuke's gaze. Yusuke was sweat dropping.  
  
"If Hiei wants he could stay at my place, my mom not here half the time, and when she is I'll cook up some excuse."  
  
"Is that okay with you Hiei?" Botan asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Since you don't want to stay at Kurama's its either Yusuke's or Kuwabara's house."  
  
"I do not need anyone to watch over me."  
  
"Oh really, then why is it you keep holding onto your side like that, Hiei." Snickered Yusuke.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"We could always ask Yukina if she would love to watch over Hiei, when she is done searching for her long- lost twin brother." Kurama added.  
  
"What? Ask my dear Yukina to watch over the shrimp?"  
  
"Unless Hiei wants to stay some where else." Mumbled Kurama.  
  
" I am NOT going to stay at the baka's house."  
  
"Then it's my house, right." Yusuke said. Hiei nodded.  
  
"I'm glad that's settled", Botan said cheerfully.  
  
"Hiei, would you like some tea?" asked Kurama. Hiei glared at it and then at Kurama. " I know what you're up to."  
  
"What ever do you mean."  
  
" I think the shrimp is afraid of tea. Hiei is afraid to drink tea. Hiei is afraid to drink tea. Na na na na." Picking up the cup, Hiei glared and took a sip before setting it down. He shook his head a few times before he fell asleep on the left side of the bed.  
  
" I knew there was something wrong with that tea. Kurama you wouldn't have something to do with it, would you?"  
  
" Why do you ask that?"  
  
"1) Hiei just fell asleep after drinking, 2) I somehow got bandages, and 3) you served the tea and held Kuwabara back from drinking it."  
  
" I have no idea what you're talking about." Yusuke hmphed.  
  
"We should decide what to do about Hiei?"  
  
"What about the shrimp, Botan?"  
  
"What about school, what excuse are we going to give Yusuke's mom, stuff like that."  
  
"School is no problem, besides it's not like I go, its summer we have 1 month to worry about that. As for my mom." Yusuke trailed off.  
  
" Your long lost 2nd distinct cousin on your father's side!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"What?"was everyone not named Botan and the sleeping Hiei's reaction. .  
  
"You watch way too many soaps, Botan" Yusuke said raising any eyebrow. " Just say Hiei's some nephew of mine, I haven't met since I have never been in an reunion in my life, and is having home problems so he's staying here."  
  
"Such as. Wait I know, he 's a poor abused and misunderstood child."  
  
"Nah. His parents died and his grandmother is trying to get custody of him."  
  
" Fine. But who's the grandmother?"  
  
"Genkai is old enough to act like his grandmother."  
  
"You think she would."  
  
"She doesn't have to stay, just a simple phone call."  
  
"Alright." Botan replied, still upset about none of her ideas picked. " Tomorrow we will have to take Hiei shopping?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We can't let Hiei walk around in the Human World with that outfit." Botan pointed to Hiei's ragged clothes.  
  
Yusuke sighed. "You know he won't like this. So you tow coming." He asked to be found with a sleeping Kuwabara and a not listening Kurama trying to brighten up the room with flowers.  
  
"Anyway, rest up tomorrow going to be busy." Botan said before taking off on her oar. Yusuke sighed once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this one was pretty much a filler. Please review. 


End file.
